Amelia
by SmilesAreWhatIWaitFor
Summary: Nick & his girlfriend stay with Greg for a while..but Greg finds himself falling in love with Nicks girlfriend..A little bit of Snickers at the end..


Amelia

Greg Sanders listened to the glorious silence of the park, the only thing that could be heard was his feet padding along the path. He loved the park, it always helped him to whined down, but he couldn't get his head off of it, those kids…'No', he silently scolded himself 'Don't think about it, just, don't'. Grissom had ordered him to take his time off, but had softened the orders by saying 'You did good, Greg, you helped save 8 kids.' It was rare to here praise from the 50 something CSI Supervisor, Gil Grissom, but it wasn't unheard of. The silence was broken, a sudden scream from the bush made Greg jump. The woman's scream was now muffled, but still audible. Greg silently, but quickly motioned toward the bush. He saw a man in a black baseball cap lying on top of a woman. Her clothes were ripped, and he had a gun to her head. The man spun around and ran away while the woman curled up into a ball and began to sob. Greg debated whether to chase the man, or to comfort the woman. But what was he going to do if he caught him, that guy had a gun, and what did he have? A bottle of water. He walked over to the woman and sat down beside her. She sat up and tugged on his shirt. "It's ok." He whispered. He reached for his phone and dialled 911. He told the man on the other line all the information needed, and they responded by saying they will be there shortly. For the remainder of that time, Greg held the woman in his arms, and offered words of comfort.  
"Can you tell me your name?" Greg asked.  
"Am-Amelia." She managed.  
"Ok Amelia, I'm Greg, you're ok now." He pulled her closer as she continued to sob into his chest.  
Greg wondered if they would send anybody from the Crime Lab. He knew he was correct when he saw the car pull up with Nick and Grissom occupying it. Amelia was sitting next to him, hugging her shins & staring at her feet. She wasn't able to talk to anyone but Greg, not the policemen or the paramedics. She had refused to move.  
-  
"So, where's the victim?" Nick put his kit down.  
"Over there, with Greg." Grissom replied as he got out his camera.  
Nick looked over to the two, and run out to them, leaving Grissom staring at him with a confused look. Nick sat down in front of the woman and touched her cheeks.  
"Oh my god, Amelia," Nick said, moisture appearing in his eyes, "What happened"  
She leaped out to Nick and hugged him with all her strength. "I was so scared, Nick"  
"It's ok, you're ok." He replied, stroking her blonde hair. Nick pushed her back slightly & looked her baby blue eyes, but still held onto her shoulders, she returned to her post, but was still looking into his eyes.  
"Uh, Greg, will you process the scene please?" Nick asked. Greg began to get up but Amelia grabbed his hand.  
"I want him to stay." She said.  
"Ok, he can stay." Nick replied, not asking why but still thinking it.  
"Nick," Grissom said. "How do you know her"  
"She-she's my girlfriend." Nick replied.  
"Oh," Grissom thought, "Nick, you know I am going to have to take you off this case"  
"No, Gris, please," Nick pleaded.  
"Nick, you are going to have to go back to the lab, this is a high priority case, & you being here will compromise the scene, you know that." Grissom lowered his voice so that just the two of them could hear, "She is the sixth victim, & this guy is becoming more violent, I cannot have you here"  
"I can't just leave her here. I love her. I won't leave." Nick argued.  
"It's ok, Nick." Amelia said. "I don't want you to get into trouble. I'll be fine"  
Nick bent down to her. "Are you sure?" She nodded.  
"I'll look after her. She'll be fine." Greg said.  
"Ok," he said, admitting defeat. "I love you." "I love you too." She replied. He got up and left, obviously angry with Grissom. He knew his boss was right. When they caught whoever done this, the defence would say that he could have mixed with the evidence because of his personal involvement.  
"Thank you." Amelia said, "For helping me." She looked deep into Greg's eyes.

Back At The Lab

Nick was sat in the locker room, his head cupped in his palms.  
"Hey Nicky." Catherine said as she walked in. "What's wrong"  
Nick let out a long sigh, "Nothing." He finally said.  
"I thought you were on a case with Grissom"  
"Yeah, yeah, I was"  
"You were? What happened?" She asked sitting next him.  
"I got taken off the case. Personal involvement"  
"Personal involvement?" She asked.  
"My girlfriend was the sixth victim attacked in the park." He said, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall.  
"Catherine, I have a major breakthrough!" Warrick said, running into the room, and then sped around & ran back out." "Can we-" Catherine began.  
"We can talk about it later." Nick finished off her sentence.  
"Ok, see ya." Catherine ran out the locker room looking around for Warrick. She hated it when he done that, she had no clue where he had gone. Greg walked to her, "Hey Greggy, did you see where Warrick went?" Catherine asked eagerly.  
"No, sorry." Greg said instantly.  
"Ugh," Catherine grunted as she walked off.  
"Good luck." Greg called after her, she just waved off those last words, and Greg made a small laugh at her, 'just like an old married couple' Greg thought as he turned into the locker room.  
"Hey man," Greg greeted his friend & co worker.  
"Hey," Nick sighed, "have you got any information about the case?" Nick asked eagerly.  
"I can't discuss that with you, you know that. I'm sorry"  
"Yeah. I know." Nick said, disappointment evident in his voice.  
"You ready to go"  
"Yep." Nick replied and they walked out.

Greg's House

Greg walked into his apartment closely followed by Nick. He was staying with Greg because his pipes burst, and his house was completely soaked, and his water didn't work.  
"Greg"  
"Yup"  
"Do you, uh, well, do you think Amelia could stay with us for a while, from tomorrow night, when she gets out of the hospital? She doesn't really want to be alone right now"  
"Sure," Greg answered instantly, "I don't mind"  
"Thanks man, I really appreciate it"  
"No problem, now, I am really tired. Night." Greg said as he walked into his room.  
"Night." Nick replied as he walked into the guest bedroom.  
-  
Two days had passed & Nick & Amelia were still staying with Greg. Amelia seemed to have gotten over her recent attack, but with the attacker still on the lose, Grissom insisted on at least one of the men being with her at all times, no matter how much Amelia had refused the protection. It was Greg's turn to stay with her. He didn't mind it either. He wouldn't admit it to himself, never mind anyone else, but he had feelings for her. He couldn't get her out of his mind, everything he thought about was her.  
He was lying in his bed, trying to sleep, but he couldn't, it pained him to think that Nick was in the next room with her. In bed with her.  
-  
"Hey Greg," Amelia said sexily. Greg suddenly awoke & sat straight up. He saw her leaning against his doorframe. She was wearing tight jeans and a black low cut shirt.  
"Hey, Hi Amelia." Greg cleared his throat, "What's up?" He sat up straight & placed his feet on the floor.  
"Oh, not much." She replied. She walked over to him and sat on his lap facing him, her legs each on side. "Just. You"  
"Amelia, what are you"  
"Shhh…" She whispered as she placed a finger over his lips. "Don't speak." With that she pushed her body close to his & passionately kissed him, he kissed her back. She pushed him back down onto the bed and leaned over him, she kissed him some more. She came up for air & looked deep into his eyes.  
"Wake up, Greg." She whispered in his ear.  
"Huh!" Greg asked, confusion heavy in his tone.  
"You're gonna be late for work, wake up. Greg?" She asked.  
He opened his eyes to see Amelia standing in front of him. It was just a dream.  
"Hey," She giggled & smiled at him, "You need to get up. Here, I made you some coffee"  
"Oh, thanks." He replied, taking the coffee off of the night stand. Just then the phone rang. He got up & answered it. "Hello"  
"Hey Greg, I have got a really big case, I'm pulling a double, will you stay with Amelia?" He asked, "Wait a minute." Greg could hear him talking to Wendy in the background. "Ok, I'm back, Grissom says he is ok with it." Greg lit up inside. "Yeah, sure I don't mind"  
"Thanks man," Nick said hurried, "Gotta go." Nick clicked off.  
He returned to his room and sat on his bed next to Amelia. Amelia gave him a quizzical look.  
"Oh, Nick is pulling a double, so I'm staying with you today"  
"I really don't think you should have to stay with me, I'm fine on my own, nothing is going to happen to me, I feel really guilty"  
"Nick just doesn't want anything to happen to you. He cares about you a lot." He said.  
"I know, that's the problem." She muttered.  
"What do you mean?" Greg asked.  
"Since the attack, I haven't," She thought about the right words to use, "been feeling the same for Nick as I used to. I don't know why, I just can't find myself to get close to him, I don't want to hurt him, but I don't feel the same for him anymore, I really want to, but-but I can't." Tears formed in her eyes, & there was a short awkward pause. "Wow, it feels good to get that off my chest." She said with a wayward smile.  
"It's ok," he said reassuringly, "all relationships go through this kind off thing"  
"No, not like this"  
"It will be fine. Be true to how you feel." He said as he hugged her.  
"Thank you Greg"  
"It's my pleasure." He said smiling at her.  
"So, what do you want to do today?" She asked, breaking the silence.  
"Nothing much, what about you"  
"How about we just stay in & watch DVD's & eat junk food?" She suggested.  
"Sounds great!" He exclaimed.  
Greg put on 'Pirates Of The Caribbean', & within half an hour he was asleep again. She looked over to him & smiled. She noticed how cute he looked with his dirty blond hair spiked in different directions uncontrollably. She lifted up his arm & rested her head on his chest. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself. She felt safe with him. She didn't feel tense like she did when she was around Nick, she felt like she could tell Greg anything, & be able to trust him. She listened to his steady heart beat, and it finally put her to sleep.  
-  
Greg was first to wake up. He yawned & rubbed his eyes. He looked down & couldn't help but smile. He brushed the hair out of her face. She turned & woke up,  
"Hey," she said.  
"Hi," he replied, still not able to take the smile off his face.  
She sat up & looked over at him, "Why are you smiling?" She laughed.  
"Because of you." He replied, staring deep into her eyes. She looked to her feet & then back at Greg, trying to suppress the rush of blood to her cheeks. She lent into him & kissed him slowly but passionately.  
"Greg," She whispered, "I don't know how, but I think I love you." I love you. Those words he had only dreamt her saying were actually a reality.  
"I love you too." He said instantly.  
Their lips connected once again, when they heard the door being unlocked. They quickly parted & stared at the TV, which had automatically turned itself off.  
"Hey guys, hey baby." he said pulling her upward into him and kissing her.  
Greg was filled with anger. He could sense how uncomfortable she was. 'I can't take this' he thought to himself.  
"Come on," Nick said as he pulled her to the bedroom. She stared at Greg with a helpless look, she didn't want to be with Nick, she wanted Greg & she didn't want to come between the two. Nick pulled her to the bed and sat down next to her.  
"Listen, Amelia. We have to talk." Nick begun.  
"Yeah, what's up?" She felt uneasy.  
"Uh, well," He rubbed the back of his neck. "There's someone else." He stared deep into her eyes, searching for a response.  
"Wow, that's uh," she whispered, "Who is she"  
"She is someone from work, her name is Sara"  
"Oh, I'm uh, I'm happy for you"  
"You are!" Nick asked, a little to shocked than he expected.  
"Yeah, um, I fine with it. I just hope we can stay friends"  
"Sure we can." He replied, as he hugged her.  
"Great"  
Meanwhile, Greg was glaring at the door, he didn't even want to think about what they were doing. The door opened & they came out. Greg shot up so fast, he had to sit back down, the rush of blood to his head made him dizzy.  
"Damn. Head rush." He muttered, and Nick laughed at him.  
She sat down next to him, "We, uh, we just broke up." She told him.  
"You did?" Greg asked, trying to sound sympathetic, but he was setting off fireworks inside.  
"Oh, damn, I left my phone in the car, I'll be right back guy's." With that said, Nick took off back to his car.  
Greg turned to her, "I'm sorry that-" She cut him off, & kissed him with all the passion in her soul. He kissed her back.  
"Wait, wait, wait." He stopped her. "Nick will be back soon"  
She giggled at him, "I told him about us, & he is fine with it. He hasn't really gone to get his phone, he is with Sara." She kissed him again.  
"Wait. What? Nick & Sara!" Greg asked, "Wow. Oh well." He laughed it off, & returned to kissing her. He had never been more happy, & neither had she. She stopped him & stood up. Greg looked at her, confusion evident on his face. She held out her hand & he took it. He swooped her off her feet & carried her to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

------

Hope you liked it :D, reviews are greatly appriciated.. 


End file.
